Living With Them REDUX
by HotwingsOver9000
Summary: Ares, Apollo, and Hermes were causing trouble on Olympus so Zeus decides to take their powers & make them live in the mortal world. Little did anyone know that they were going to be staying with Percy Jackson. (Note that the characters are OOC.)
1. The Meeting

**{3rd Person POV}**

Olympus is the magnificent home of the Greek gods and goddesses. On Olympus is the throne room, which is where a few gods were having a meeting with the top dog himself, Zeus. The lightning god sat on his golden throne with a serious look on his face.

The meeting consisted of Apollo, Ares, and Hermes. The three gods each stood before Zeus.

There was nothing but silence at first until Hermes decided to break the ice.

"Why does Zeus have that ugly, mean look on his face?"

"His face always looks like that," Ares replied.

Apollo said," He has two ugly, mean faces. One is when he's upset and the other is his everyday look." He then turned around and asked Zeus, "Are you making your upset ugly, mean face or is that your everyday look?

Zeus heard the whole conversation," You guys could've, at least, whispered.

"You didn't answer my question."

Zeus' face started to contort and change into something that's best not to describe. "Listen! You three know why you're here. I've gotten over a thousand complaints for each of you."

Silence ensued. No one could speak.

"Medusa doesn't have anything on that face," Ares said.

"Just forget it." Zeus reached into his toga and pulled out a piece of paper.

Zeus interrogated each of them about every single complaint. They pulled pranks left and right on just about every single resident on Olympus. Some of them were so nice Zeus even complimented their brilliance.

"Well, I have come to a decision."

"Oh, I wonder what it is," Apollo said. Because of his laziness Zeus rarely gave out cruel punishments.

"I will temporarily strip you of your godly powers and have you live in the mortal world for three months."

 **{Percy POV}**

"I'm proud of you son."

Dad and I were in my new house.

"It took some work but I got it," I said. Actually, it took four hours of sleep and six back to back jobs.

Ding-dong, it was the sound of my door bell. I got up to answer the door and when I opened it up I was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey, Percy."

"Julia? What are you doing here?" I gave her a hug. "Come in."

Julia Fury was the daughter of Nick Fury, the director of Shield. We met when I did a few missions with the Avengers.

"Dad, this is Julia."

"Hi, I've heard so much about you from Perce," she held out her hand.

Instead of shaking it he took hold of it and kissed it," Poseidon, but you can call me whatever you like."

I quickly took Julia's hand from his grasp. "I don't need any more siblings."

After that awkward situation, we all sat down in my living room and started to talk about my time at S.H.I.E.L.D. . After a while of laughing and talking I heard the doorbell again.

When I saw who it was I quickly slammed the door. I couldn't believe who was there.


	2. Their Arrival

**{Zeus POV}**

"Alright it's your turn Hermes," I said.

He walked over slowly with his head down. "But I don't want my powers to be taken away," he said in a whiney voice.

When he was close enough I raised my hand high concentrating all of the power within and with a nice smack, I slapped the mess out of him. The momentum of the slap knocked Hermes to the floor.

Across the throne room I could hear its gigantic doors creak open and Hera came in. She stopped short and looked around. Ares and Apollo were laid out also from my previous efforts.

"What happened?"

I puffed my chest out and said in an extremely deep voice," I got tired of their stupid antics and decided to teach them a lesson the good old fashion way."

"In other words you took their powers away."

"If you **want** to put it like that," I said.

Hera folded her arms," I never understood why you had to slap people to take away their powers."

"I don't **have** to slap them. I could just do it by saying so, but slapping is always more fun."

She came closer with her girl-I-have-some-news-to-tell-you look," I heard Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase broke up."

"Oh, really?" Not like I cared or anything.

"Yeah, and now he's moved into his own place."

Now that caught my attention. "Do you know where?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No," I said. I wasn't sure who asked.

After a few minutes I felt my chair jerk. "Stop kicking my seat."

Yet, it still continued. "Stop kicking my seat!"

"Are we there yet?"

That's basically how the entire drive went but we finally arrived at Jackson's place. I pulled up in the drive way, turned the car off and turned around. "Well guys, this is your new home, now get out of my car and don't bother to Iris Message me at all."

The three got out of the car and walked to the door. Apollo ringed the doorbell and that was my cue. I started the car and drove off.

 **{Ares POV}**

We walked to the door and Apollo rung the door bell. Zeus didn't tell us much about where we were going. A few seconds later I saw Jackson open the door, made a face and slammed it right in our faces.

"Did that little sea spawn just slam a door in my face? The great god of war, Ares?"

"Ares," Hermes said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up please."

"OK."

I tried to stay calm but just the thought of what he did made me mad enough to rip off someone's head.

So I tried to channel my anger by breaking the door down and tackling the puny mortal.

 **{Percy POV}**

While leaning against the door I had this weird feeling, like someone was going to break down the door. I never had such a specific feeling before. I walked back to the living room like nothing happened.

I grabbed Julia and dragged her to the back door," Well, it was nice seeing you," and then threw her out the door and closed it swiftly.

"Dad, we got a problem."

"What's wrong," he stood up.

Right when I was about to reply I felt something ram into me. We both fell to the floor. While struggling I looked up to see Ares. As we looked each other in the eyes his grip on me started to tighten and I began to run out of breath.

It took Dad, Hermes, and Apollo to get Ares off of me. Once they got him off I stood up, ready to fight.

"Look, Zeus brought us here. If everyone could just calm down I would be happy to explain," Hermes said.

 **{Hermes POV}**

After all of the commotion everyone sat down and I explained the situation.

"So, what you're saying is that you sneaked into Zeus' palace, went through all of his stuff and found a pair of **female** underwear," Percy said with obvious doubt.

"Yep."

"Then you confronted him about it and **he** told **you** that he liked to wear women's underwear."

"Keep going," I was nodding my head.

"But you told Ares and Apollo and when he found out he took your powers away and kicked you out of Olympus."

"Yep."

Percy looked over at Poseidon and back," You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

"What? You don't think what I said is true?"

"Based on the looks Apollo and Ares were giving you, no. I kind of believe the whole Zeus wearing women's underwear thing but other than that, no."

Apollo piped up," Let me tell you the **real** story."

After a few minutes Percy and Poseidon understood," Why here?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. Now we're like pathetic mortals and we need a place to crash," I said.

"Of course you guys can stay but I wished you would've asked beforehand though," Perce said.


	3. The Rules

**{Percy POV}**

I made sleeping space for Ares and Hermes and was almost done with Apollo's.

"Can you tuck me in," he asked once he was in bed.

"No." I walked out and cut the light off.

I walked down the hall into the living room where Dad was waiting for me.

"Well, son, I have to get back home. You know how Amphrite is when I'm not back in time for dinner." He gave me a hug and made his way for the door.

"Tell her and Triton I said hi." He turned around real quick and with a smile said, "I'll be sure to do that." I closed the door behind him.

With a big sigh I went into the kitchen and turned the sink on. I grabbed the nozzle and sprayed water into the sink. Since I was currently broke like a joke I threw some leftover steak I had for dinner into the rainbow. Much to my surprise Iris accepted it.

"I would like to speak to Zeus." After a few moments an image of him showed up. All I could see were neon colors and loud music played in the background.

Zeus turned around, "Percy! Hey man, how are things going?" His words were slurred, he must have been drunk.

"Fine. I was just wondering why you would send three of the most annoying gods to my house without telling me first."

"Oh. Well, they think they left because they did a few wrong things and pulled one too many pranks. But the real reason is because I wanted all of the babes to myself."

"What!"

"Uh huh," he was nodding his head, "They were hogging all the ladies. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe go home to your **wife**?" I made sure to use as much sarcasm as possible.

He stroked his beard, thinking about it," Nah, that wouldn't be any fun. I would have to all lovey-dovey with her."

"That's the whole point of being **married**!"

A half naked woman climbed onto the stage and started doing weird things to the pole.

"Where are you?" I hope he wasn't where I thought he was.

"I'll talk to you later," he said while staring excessively at the dancer and closed the message.

I turned the water off and stared out the window into the dark night. Why did my relatives have to be so crazy?

{The Next Morning}

"Alright fellas. If you're going to be living here we're going to have to establish some rules," I made myself sound like a drill sergeant.

"Rule number one," I pointed my meter stick towards the white erase board, "You can bring females over to hang out but that's **it**. If I find out some **other** things went down here there **will** be consequences."

That rule caused a lot of mumbling. "Rule number two," I moved the stick down one, "Do **not** throw a party without my permission or when I'm not here. I heard stories about how you gods like to party and it's **not** happening **here**.

"And now for the most **important** rule. Rule number three, **do not touch the orange juice in the fridge**."

"What happens if we do?" They must have been caught off guard by the orange juice part.

"Let's just say you're going to be begging to go to Tatartrus." I stayed quiet to let their imaginations run wild for a moment.

I looked down at my watch; it was time for me to head to work. In a super sweet voice I said," See you guys later." I put a tie on over my dress shirt,"There are pancakes, eggs, and bacon in the kitchen." I grabbed my case and headed out the door. Then I jumped into my car and went to work.

My first job is teaching at Wiser High School, the home of the Sharks. I Teach 12th grade science. Once there I got out the car with my case and put my supposed "reading" glasses on.

On the way to my class room I'm bombarded by greetings.

"Good morning," a student says.

"Good morning Sheri."

"Hey Perce how as your weekend?" Ms. Jenkins asks me.

"It was wonderful," I reply while giving her a smile.

I finally arrive at my class which is almost full. "I'm sorry guys. I was running a little late today."

"You're always late."

"I know, Tommy. Let's begin class, shall we?"

During class I kept zoning out wondering what those three idiots were doing to my house. I just hope I have some orange juice by the end of the day.


	4. Apollo's Adventure

**{Apollo POV}**

Haiku's are wonderful, aren't they? Out of all the immortals Ares and Hermes love them almost as much as I do. I can tell by their screams of happiness whenever I come up with one.

Hermes always tells me, "Why the **heck** did they make you the god of poetry? I wish I can go back in time and beat their heads over with the sky Atlas has to hold up."

"Apollo if you don't stop saying haikus I will tie you to a chair and duck tape your mouth shut. Then I will line **every single one** of your living kids up and have my kids beat the **crap** out of them," Ares loves to compliment me.

"Oh stop it. You don't need to clap." But to tell you the **truth** I love it when they clap.

"I'm bored, "Ares and Hermes both said. This gave me an idea.

I went through all of Percy's stuff looking for something I needed but never found it.

"What are you looking for?

"Money," I said.

"I got Percy's credit cards, social security, a few debit cards, and if you kill him he has a wicked life insurance policy." That's Hermes for ya.

I got dressed and opened the front door. It was really breezy outside.

"Apollo, why are you naked?"

"I'm not naked."

"Yeah you are."

I looked down to check. " **OH MY GOD**. You are so right. Let me go put some clothes on."

Once fully clothed I returned to the door. Right before I stepped out into the cold hard world I turned towards Ares, "I saw you peek," and took off outside.

You'd be surprised. The outside is just like the inside but with no roof. I never knew that.

I looked down at my to-get-list:

Straw

3 Phones

Peanut Butter

4 Girls

"Off to the farm we go," I said while doing a heroic pose. It just so happened that I was standing in the middle of the road so I walked up to a car, opened the driver's side, and pulled an old lady out of the car, "You're way too old to be driving," then I got in but I made sure to pay my respects, "Go die somewhere it's almost your time to go."

I drove for a while until I saw a gigantic floating pig. Now some might say that I'm dumb but just to clarify everything I already knew pigs could fly.

It was located on the top of a really tall building. I got out the car and ran inside the building.

Inside there was a woman at that gave me a strange look like she was constipated or something but I'm sure she was just checking me out.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" She had a sexy voice.

I turned on my manly charm, "Well, foxy lady, I was wondering if you had some straw here." The ladies **love** it when I turn my charm on.

"Excuse me?" She was a blonde so naturally she wasn't too bright.

"S-T-R-A-W. DO YOU HAVE ANY STRAW?"

"I still don't understand," she said.

This was going to take a while.

 **{Ares POV}**

"Dinner is served boys." Percy just finished setting the kitchen table.

"Wow! Percy, if you were a girl I would make hundreds of little babies with you if you cooked like this **every** night." Hermes was getting a little **too** excited.

"No thank you," Percy had a disgusted look on his face. He looked around, "Where's Apollo?"

"I don't know," Hermes replied.

"I don't care." I really didn't.

After a few minutes we heard the front door open and speak of the devil, it was Apollo.

He was dressed in a cheerleader's outfit and was wearing a wig. In his arms were three inflatable girls, a jar of peanut butter, and three toy phones.

"What's up?" He acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What did you do?" Percy sighed.

"I just went out to get some stuff." Apollo threw all of Percy's credit and debit cards at him.

"Oh no," he said. Poor Percy.

"Today Ares and Hermes were bored so I thought I get some **entertainment**." I like entertainment.

"What'd ya get?" I hope he got want I think he got.

"First, I went to this place called Tiffany's Farm," when he said that I immediately began to doubt.

"Isn't that the company that sells packaged bacon?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. I went to them for some straw. I mean, they had a giant floating pig on top of their building, and their company is named Tiffany's Farm. What farm with floating pigs doesn't have straw?"

I was extremely confused. "You were looking for straw, as in hay?"

"Straw, as in straw you drink with. Idiot." How ironic.

"Did Zeus drop you on your head when you were small?" Percy was appalled at Apollo's stupidity.

"Yep, and he would beat us whenever he got drunk. Since they didn't have any straw I held them all hostage but then I had to pee. They didn't have a restroom either!"

"Where did you get the rest of the stuff?" His story wasn't making any sense to me.

"I got everything from Walle-mart, except for the inflatables. I got these from somewhere else, if you know what I mean. I meant to get four but the place didn't have enough so I dressed up like a cheerleader."

There was a long awkward silence.

"Soooooooo, you two want to **join** us in the other room? Sasha likes it when you put peanut butter in her special place." He was referring to one of the dolls.

Percy, Hermes, and I looked at each other for a moment as if we read one another's mind we picked up our food and chucked it at Apollo.

He ran out the room and said in a girly voice, "You guys are so mean! Me and the girls will go have fun with peanut butter by ourselves!"

 **{Apollo POV}**

Bastards!


	5. The Percy Jackson Awards

**{Percy POV}**

"I can't believe it," Julia said.

We were on Olympus in their newest amphitheater for the awards show.

"What I can't believe is that they named it after me." The Percy Jackson Awards Show. It has a nice ring to it.

"I'm ready to see who wins the award," Apollo said while jumping up and down on his seat as if it were a bed.

"You know that you're supposed to be sitting with all of the other gods, right?" Even though they didn't have any godly powers they were still immortal.

"Why would I want to sit with them when I can sit with my gummy bear?" He was talking about Julia.

"Are there any open seats beside you, Percy?" She had a scared and creeped out look on her face as if she was constipated.

"There aren't any seats but I'll switch with you." But I really didn't want to.

"Thanks." She got up and we switched seats.

Apollo frowned at first but shrugged it off, "Do you want to be my gummy bear?"

I sighed," I will sing you a night-night song and read you a story if you go away."

"And tuck me in?"

"You're pushing it."

"Deal!" Apollo sat on the floor, curled up into a ball and rolled away.

Julia was watching," What's wrong with him?"

All I could do was shake my head, "The world may never know."

Suddenly, the lights turned off and everyone went silent. A bright light centered on the stage. Aphrodite walked onto the stage in a glimmering red dress which caused a mountain of whistles and hand claps from almost everyone.

"Welcome everyone, I'm Aphrodite. I don't know why I even have to say it since everyone should know me." She fluttered her eyes.

Some random demigod stood up and shouted, "When are you going to get naked?" The guy's girlfriend hit him over the head with her really heavy looking purse.

She ignored the comment,"Anyways I'll be the first Percy Jackson Awards show host, ever!" Everyone applauded.

"Let's get right to the chase! If you would just look up at the enormous screen to see what we have planned for tonight."

The screen read:

Inspiring Speech by Artemis

Laziest Award

Weirdest Award

Ugliest Award

Performance by The Muses

Worst Father

Worst Mother

Performance by Hermes

"Let's get started everyone!"

When Artemis took the stage everyone was dead silent.

"Hello, everyone." She was calm and cool. We responded with offbeat greetings.

She looked down at her paper and read:

Mothers and Daughters be kind to each other.

(Aw isn't that sweet.)

Go do things together.

Never let anyone or anything come between you.

Especially men.

(Not what I expected but alright.)

Instead go out and dominate them.

(What?)

They are disgusting pigs and deserve to be treated like disgusting pigs.

(I'm really concerned now.)

Create an army!

For every one man there are three women on earth.

We can take them!

It was completely quiet. I'm sure that everyone had a disturbed look on their face. Except for Athena, she looked like she approved of the idea.

"Thank you all for listening." Artemis walked off the stage while Aphrodite walked on.

"Wasn't that interesting?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Now it's time for the laziest award and here are the nominees!"

{A Few Hours Later}

We were at the end of the ceremony with Ms. Olympus being called up. I was surprised that Aphrodite didn't win.

"It would have been boring if I had won," she said.

Hestia walked up on stage, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Thank you very much," she whispered and sat down.

"Now for the Mr. Olympus award! Let's see our nominees. These men have been voted on by our female goddesses!"

On the screen Ares appeared in ancient Greek battle gear with bruises and scratches all over his body.

"What woman doesn't love a man who's all torn up and sweaty?" Aphrodite said.

Next Zeus appeared, though much younger than what he usually looked like. He was sitting on his throne with a look of authority on his face.

"I'm just glad they didn't put a recent pic of Zeus up!"

Aphrodite giggled and everyone laughed along.

Then Adonis was up on the screen wearing a short tunic that went to his mid thigh.

"He's every cougar's dream!"

"Now last but not least, PERCY JACKSON!"

My eyes widened! Who nominated me for this?!

A picture of me with nothing but my whitey tighties on flashed across the screen and everyone went wild.

I put my head down in embarrassment. I don't remember ever taking such a picture.

"Wow! Look at those pecs, ladies! Forget a six pack; this guy has an eight pack!"

Julia tried to comfort me, "It's OK, Perce. You should be proud of your body."

"OK, that's enough guys." Aphrodite calmed the crowd.

"Now the winner of the award is-," everyone was on the edge of their seats. I was praying and hoping to every god I knew so that it wouldn't be me.

Aphrodite opened up the gold envelope, "Percy Jackson!"

I'm really starting to hate the gods.

I made my way to the stage and she handed me the trophy. It was a small scale model of Olympus with the words Mr. Olympus engraved into it.

Now I had to say a speech or something,"Um, I really didn't prepare a speech or anything but thanks to those who voted for me, goodnight." As I walked off the stage Aphrodite smacked the heck out of my butt.

Oh what a night.

"Congrats, Percy."

"Thanks, Dad," I grumbled.

Julia, the boys and I were standing outside the amphitheater.

"You don't sound too happy about your win."

"Don't act like I don't know old man!" He must think that I'm stupid!

He gave me a confused look, "What?"

"You gave them that picture, didn't you?!"

He started to sweat, "I think Amphitrite is calling me." He took off.

I yelled after him, "We'll talk about this later."

After a few more minutes of greeting people our limo pulled up but as we were about to get in a familiar voice called out to me.

"I hear you're babysitting three gods."

I turned to see Annabeth with her husband Thomas Burkes.

"Hey, long time no see Wisegirl." I reached out and gave her hug much to Thomas' displeasure.

Answering her question,"Yeah, Zeus dropped these idiots off at my place, "I pointed my thumb at the three stooges. "What's up with you?"

Annabeth touched her stomach, "We're having another one."

"Wow! I bet Elizabeth will be happy to have a little sibling."

She beamed at me. I missed her smile.

"We have to get home to E." She waved goodbye, took Thomas by the hand and started off towards their car while we climbed into the limo.

"They seem happy," Julia commented.

Ares piped up, "A little **too** happy. What couple has one kid with another on the way and stays so bubbly? If I was the guy I would've faked my death and went after some other chick."

"It takes two to tango, Ares," Hermes said.

"That's why you always include a third person." Ares crossed his arms while smiling at his joke.

"Then it wouldn't be the tango. It would be the electric slide." Hermes' IQ isn't that high so you'll have to excuse him.

Ares shook his head, "Never mind."

Something was bothering me.

"Are you alright, Apollo?" He was extremely quiet.

He had his head in his hands, "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

"I just can't believe it!"

I got scared for a moment. Apollo may be wacky but he can also be very dangerous at times.

"What?" I tried my best to shield Julia. The other two must have caught on because they made their way behind me also.

He lifted his head up, "I can't believe-."

"I GOT MORE TROPHIES THAN YOU SUCKERS!" Apollo had won the weirdest and laziest awards. Nothing to gloat about.

He started doing an assortment of dances, most of them dirty.

"Hey, gummy bear, I bet you want some of Apollo now!"

Julia was getting irritated by his flirting, "NO, I DO NOT!"

Apollo looked a little disappointed, "Gummy bear Percy, do you?"

I had a lot on my mind and being that the limo constricted my movement I decided to go with the second best thing to blowing Apollo's head off with a shotgun.

I opened the car door and threw him out. It took a few minutes because he resisted.

"Don't forget about my night-night song and story," he said, dangling out of the door.

Once the deed was done I sat down and let out a loud sigh.

"I need some orange juice." Luckily there was some at home.

"Um, Percy?"

"What?"

"Ares and I drunk the last bit of orange juice."

I sent those two out of the car door as well.

I sat down again.

"Hopefully they're too stupid to find their way back to my house."

The next morning there was a knock at my door.

I opened it to find the three of them battered and bruised with mud all over their tuxes.

"Look!" Apollo held up a straw.

"I finally found one!"


	6. Party at Percy's

**{Hermes POV}**

"You guys know what we should do?"

As usual Ares, Apollo, and I were sitting on the living room couch. And as usual Ares was coming up with another stupid idea.

"What?"

"We should throw a party!"

"And why would we do that?"

"Because Jackson said that we couldn't."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea. We should at least ask Percy for permission," Apollo said.

I couldn't believe it, "When did you become Mr. Responsible?"

"I don't know. I wanted to try something new for a change."

"Yeah well, stop! You're freaking me out," I said. Then I turned to Ares, "I'm totally in!"

"Alright! Hermes you take care of the food and decorations. I'll take care of the entertainment."

Apollo started jumping up and down like a child, "What about me, Ares? What about me?!"

"Apollo you can take care of the eating utensils," Ares said.

Suddenly Apollo had a serious look on his face," I will perform the task with honor," his voice had become deep and he had his hand across his heart.

We hopped to it quickly. We pulled out our phones and hired other people to do our work.

"Yeah, Nike, can you bring over a lot of Mexican, Chinese, Japanese (and whatever other countries are left) food to Percy Jackson's house? Don't worry we won't pay you." Then I called Medusa,"Hey, are you still mad over all of those lies I told you about being hot? ... No? Awesome, I need you to come over to Percy Jackson's house and decorate for our party. ... Yeah, you're invited. ... Of course you can torture Percy!"

Ares made phone calls to the Muses and Aphrodite.

"Hey, babe! Me and the guys are throwing a party at Jackson's place and I was wondering if you could provide some **_entertainment_** __for our guests. ... Boys and girls would be nice. ...We can install a pole. Thanks. Oh, and I need you to ask the Muses if they could provide us with music."

Apollo had his pink glitter phone to his ear.

"Hello, is this Tiffany's Farm? ... All I want to say is that I'm sorry but I need some straw. If you don't cooperate with the President's orders I will blow the whole building up. So send twenty seven boxes of straw to this address. Plus, I need you to send some plates and cups, the expensive kind. The President is having a birthday party for his kid and the President doesn't play around when it comes to his kids." Apollo's voice was so serious I even believed him.

He hung up the phone, "Mission accomplished!"

 **{Percy POV}**

I was at my third job when all of a sudden my orange juice senses started to tingle.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I have to go home," I told my boss.

When I had pulled up into the driveway I could hear the faint sound of music. It sounded like Robin Thicke but I could've been wrong.

On the porch I had to bust a window out since those idiots barricaded both the front and back door. Anything to save my o-j.

Once inside I looked around to see drunks on the floor, food and cups everywhere, but worst of all my only carton of orange juice was on the ground, empty.

I felt like pulling my shotgun out and spraying bullets but I remembered that they were all invincible and immortal so I just went after Apollo, Ares, and Hermes.

In the back yard there was a stage set up with two poles on it. Chairs filled with people surrounded the stage which had both male and female dancers. Ares was sitting near Zeus, having a conversation.

 **{Ares POV}**

I had invited Dad to try and convince him to allow us back on Olympus.

"I remember when you were little and I took you trick or treating.

I knew where he was going with this.

"Actually, I think I took all three of you. We had stopped at this house and they were dressed as a ninja. For some reason they scared you guys so much that you took off running. I'll never forget that," Zeus said chuckling.

I faked a smile, "Well, thank the gods we got over that."

"Yeah," his attention returned to the dancers.

After a few minutes I felt something on the back of my neck, it kind of felt like a cold knife or something but when I turned around I didn't see anything.

"What is it?"

"I thought I felt something on my neck."

Zeus never took his eyes off the stage, "It's probably the wind."

"Yeah," but I wasn't so sure.

For the next ten minutes I just kept having the same feeling and it got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be inside if you need me." I meant to walk but I ended up running to the back door.

I made my way through a maze of drunks passing out, drunks throwing up, and drunks making out. It took me an hour just to make it to the bathroom.

The truth was I never got over my ninja phobia. The day before Halloween Athena showed us a movie about ninjas.

We were inside the palace's theater. Athena was in her late teens then and had a thing for swords and stabbing people.

"Can we watch?"

As adorable as we were Athena just couldn't resist and with a smile she said, "Sure."

The movie wasn't so bad, probably because it was in a language we couldn't understand but the end was **horrifying**.

Since I couldn't understand what they were saying I added my own words.

 _Zeebo, the hero, had just fought through a horde of evil demons using only his sword. He then slipped into Dawton's (the villian) royal palace undetected by clinging to the roof like Spider Man. Once Zeebo had located Dawton he let his presence be known._

 _With his sword raised,"Evil Ruler! I've come to reclaim my father's throne!"_

 _Dawton was unfazed and just stroked his ridiculously long beard._

 _"Do you really think that you can defeat me? Please! Your making yourself look like a fool."_

Then they continued to say words to each but I got bored.

 _But then finally the climax of the movie had begun! Dawton had a sword of his own and knew how to use it. The two slashed at one another relentlessly! But in the end Zeebo got the upper hand by slashing Dawton's leg, causing him to fall._

 _D tried to beg for his life, "Please, have mercy!"_

 _But Z wasn't having it and with his sword raised high above his head," Hasta La Vista, baby!" And he brought the weapon down but he wasn't done. He brought his sword down again! And he_ ** _still_** __ _wasn't done, so he brought his sword down again and again and again until Dawton looked like throw up._

 _Plastered with his blood Z lifted his head towards the Heavens and screamed words that I didn't care about because I was too scared._

To this day I **_still_** __can't eat lasagna.

I took out my phone out to text Hermes

 **Me**

Where you at?

 **Hermes The Big Dog**

A place that you don't need to worry about.

 **Me**

You're in the jacuzzi aren't you

 **Hermes The Big Dog**

Yeah! There are bubbles in places you wouldn't _believe_! LOL!

 **Me**

I think a ninja is after me!

 **Hermes The Big Dog**

What?! You're still scared of ninjas? LOL!

 **Me**

Shut up! Real talk, there's a ninja in the house!

 **Hermes The Big Dog**

Plz! You don't even believe that, right? LOL!

Sadly, he was right. I put my phone back in my pocket and tried to calm myself down.

I came up with a plan to stay in the bathroom for the remainder of the party and pray to a god that I didn't hate me.

After about five minutes I felt this weird presence above me and I looked up. Nothing was there but a vent yet there was something strange about the vent, it just didn't look right.

The vent and I had a stare off for a few more minutes and it began it slowly open. All I could see was pitch black nothingness. Still I hoped that it was my imagination.

Then out of nowhere some sort of capsule fell from it. My eyes followed its descent and watched it roll onto the floor.

In a matter of seconds the bathroom was filled with dense smoke, leaving me blind.

"Oh Gods! Please! Have MERCY!"

 **{Apollo POV}**

I don't know what I would ever do without Sasha. I wouldn't have anyone to tell my secrets to, I wouldn't have anyone to talk to about my emotional problems, and I wouldn't have anyone to give me medicine for my mental problems. I'd be doomed without her.

That's why I decided to take the next step in our relationship. In the kitchen, I set up a romantic scene with romantic candles and roses spread... romantically around the place. There was a queen size bed in the corner just in case she didn't want to be romantic (If you know what I mean.) Of course, and pepperoni pizza!

Right then I was dreaming about peanut butter while looking at Sasha, who was seated across from me.

"Thanks so much for agreeing to come."

" _Sure no, problem_ ," she said.

"It's just that I think you and the girls think that I'm a nutcase." Oh, the mean things they say!

" _Well, for a guy who takes over forty-two medications just for one mental problem, you're not so bad_."

She always knows what to say. She always knows what to do. She's just perfect!

Later on I plan on marrying her. We're going to have a whole bunch of plastic children. Every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner I'll make my family meals that contain unhealthy amounts of peanut butter.

" _Um, Earth to Apollo? Are you there_?" With my imagination she waved her hand in my face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about our future, together."

" _You were making a creepy, perverted face_." She was a little creeped out.

"C'mon baby! You know that I always make that face."

" _That's true_ ," she nodded her head.

An awkward silence filled the air.

" _Um, when are we going to eat_?" FYI plastic people eat a lot.

"Here's your food, Sir and Madame." I looked up to see Percy in a waiter's outfit with the pizza in his hand.

Boy! I thought I was going to get it!

But he just sat the food down on the table and walked away without saying anything.

Weird but I didn't' care at the moment because the pizza was calling my name! I cut the pizza into pieces.

When I held a slice up to my feeding hole something in the back of my head told me to stop.

" ** _Stop, Apollo! That pizza is drugged, don't eat it! Percy is trying to get you back for throwing the party_**!"

Good thing I'm too stupid to listen to it. I would've missed out on a mouthful of flavor.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! This is great! I've never had pizza this... I forgot what I was saying."

" _Are you OK? You don't look to good._ "

All of a sudden my breathing became heavy, "No... I'm fine." I was trying to put on a front for her. Her fragile body busts whenever she gets worried.

Then Perce came back in and I tried to signal him for help but I fell onto the floor, nearly unconscious.

"Everything is fine, Apollo. Go ahead, take a nap. I'll see you in for-never." Percy's voice was ice cold.

Normally I would come up with a funny comeback but at the moment I couldn't breathe. Slowly, the room around me grew darker and darker but despite it all I had a bite of pizza. Life is AWESOME!

 **{Hermes POV}**

Bubbles ROCK!

They reach every nook and cranny of your body and you can pop them!

It was Medusa's idea to install one of these bad boys. She said they rejuvenate your whole body.

I was currently lounging with Nike and Medusa. Two of the hottest ma-ma's known to Olympus.

I promised that I would give them at least one compliment. The truth is that they're both watered down versions of Zeus' mad face.

"When is Jackson supposed to come home? I'm ready to torture him!"

"Chillax, Medusa." I looked at my wrist," He'll be home any minute now."

"You do realize that you're not wearing a watch, right?"

"Yeah, sure." I waved her comment off. Gorgons. They're always trying to make someone look dumb.

Nike was on her God-Book, sorta like our version of Facebook.

"Any new gossip?"

"Just the usual. Everyone keeps switching partners for the dance competition this weekend."

Boring! I needed to spice things up a bit.

I moved closer to Nike, whose eyes were glued to her phone.

"Sweet heart, why don't you put that phone down so we can get to business," I used my sexy voice.

"I heard the last business you started got shutdown for safety purposes." Ouch, that hurt.

"She's lying! She totally enjoyed it!"

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"Now I'm not in the mood anymore." I scooted back over.

"Great," Nike said a little too happy.

I noticed that Medusa had an expectant look on her face, as if I was going to flirt with her. Ha! She must be out of her mind.

I felt something grab my foot. I didn't want to do this but-

"Sorry, Medusa, you're too ugly."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like you in that kind of way, so please let go of my foot."

She put her hands up," I'm not doing anything." That freaked me out a little.

"Um, Nike, if you changed your mind all you had to do was say so."

She mimicked Medusa," It's not me either."

Oh gods! I still felt whatever was grabbing me.

"OK, nobody move."

We waited for a few seconds but it still wouldn't go away. It started to slowly crawl up my foot to its 'black out spot'.

A black out spot is a place where if it's touched you'll black out.

The thing was getting very close to it until it was literally a centimeter away from it. It lingered where it was as if to tease me and then everything went black.

 **{Percy POV}**

I stood up in the jacuzzi surprising the goddess and the gorgon.

"Excuse me ladies, but I have work I need to take care of," I lifted Hermes over my shoulder and took him in the bathroom. I tied him up and threw him in the bathroom closet with Ares and Apollo. They all looked kind of dead but unfortunately they were still breathing.

"Night-night, boys." I closed the door and locked it from the outside. I warned them not to touch my orange juice.

To get back at them even more I decided to join the party.

In the morning, after I had cleaned up, I checked my God-Book.

There were a crap load of posts from the party and each one got a load of comments and thunderbolts (aka likes).

I still hadn't heard a thing from the guys since I R. Kelly-ed them into the closet.

 **{Ares POV}**

Apollo, Hermes, and I woke up bound in some dark area. No one could remember what happened last night.

Strangely, enough I had a weird urge to sing R. Kelly songs.

"Um, guys. I have to use the bathroom," Apollo said.

We were packed so close together if he did his business it would be all over Hermes and I.

"Hold it."

"Sorry, it's flowing!"

"NO! DON'T!

"Once the rain starts all you can do is get an umbrella," he said.

I wish I had never come up with the stupid idea of throwing a party.


	7. I'm the Son of Poseidon!

**{Percy POV}**

I know that I'm supposed to be the "adult" in the household but I, occasionally , become curious too. "Technically" Ares, Apollo, and Hermes are older than me, so that means they have more experience in life compared to me. Plus, I was dying to know.

"So, what's it like?" I had approached Ares who,as always, was looking at inappropriate magazines. Without looking up he answers," Well, first you start kissing -." I puked in my mouth a little.

"Whoa! I meant drinking!"

"Oh! Why tell you when I can show you!" I didn't like where this was going.

I put my hands up," You know what? I'm not interested anymore."

And yet, I still ended up at a bar.

"C'mon guys let's go home." I was sorry that I even brought it up.

"What? No way, there's like a while bunch if babes here." Hermes looked like a kid in a candy store.

Once he finally found his next victim he said," And I think I'll go introduce myself to those foxy mamas." He was staring at a group of girls sitting in a booth.

The girl's caught Apollo's attention too," Yeah, I'm right behind you." They both walked off towards them.

"Chill out, Jackson. They're just having some fun."

"Ares, do you realize what could happen if they're unsupervised?"

He took a minute to think," Good point, but I'm sure they can handle themselves. Come take a seat." He patted a bar stool beside him.

I sat down," When did you start being so... mature?"

He ordered a couple of shots from the bartender and passed them over to me.

"I don't know. I guess that before we walked in here I was at a difficult place in my life but as long as it's happening why not toast to it?"

Ares sounded so genuine, so self reflective, so wise beyond his years.

"You just want to see how I act when I'm drunk, don't you?" And so fake!

He nodded," Yeah, did it work?"

"Get out of here."

"OK," he took his drinks and left for Apollo and Hermes.

I looked down at my own shots. The liquid inside them was clear, it looked like water but I knew what trespassed inside those miniature glasses. I knew it was something deadly and toxic.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

A quick look over my shoulder revealed that it was Julia.

"Hey," I stood up to greet her, "the guys and I just wanted to get out of the house." As I spoke a taller male came up behind Julia.

"Perseus? What a wonderful surprise."

"If it isn't Nick Fury." I shook his hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's Dad's birthday, so I decided to take him to a bar."

"Yeah, I haven't had a drink in years! Do you know what that's like?" No but I can imagine.

"Well, why don't you two sit down with me?"

The three of us sat and had multiple conversations, most of them were about my time working with the Avengers and the rest were about how I didn't like wearing those tight spandex outfits most superheros wear.

After a while Apollo pulled Julia away to show her something. Gods bless her soul.

"So, have you thought about my proposal yet?" Nick was trying to get me to marry Julia.

"Um, well I have thought about it very carefully and I'm going with no. It would be way too awkward."

He picked up his glass," If you reconsider, let me know." He drank his sixteenth shot.

I was amazed," How do you do it?"

"Easy. Think about all the pain and suffering I went through and pray that this will make it all better." He looked over at my still full shots.

"Are you going to finish those?"

"No." I was about to slide them over to him.

"I thought real men could take a few shots."

I stopped abruptly. Man, he knew exactly how to push my buttons.

I picked up one shot and raised it to my mouth. My mind was telling me not to do it but my ego didn't give a flapjack. I let the liquid run into my mouth and after becoming familiar with the taste I swallowed.

"How was it?" Nick was smiling. What he was really asking was, "How much can you take?"

"It was great," I answered confidently, but honestly it was like drinking spicy water. Despite the taste I finished all of the shots, one by one.

"Wow! I'm really impressed!" Nick soaked the words in sarcasm and ordered six more shots.

"Hey! Bartender, give me ten more of what you're giving him!"

"OK, Perseus! Maybe you should calm down with the alcohol." Now, Nick was trying to get me to stop because he knew that he couldn't beat me but I was feeling a little light headed and kept seeing double of everything I looked at.

"Maybe you're right. I'm going home, I really don't feel good." I stood up from the bar and bumped into someone, making them spill their drink.

"My bad. I'll pay for it," I pulled out my wallet.

The guy was really pissed,"You made me spill my drink," he pushed me back.

"I'm **sorry** , I said that I'll pay for it." I tried to hand him a few bucks but he just smacked it out of my hand.

"I don't want your money. What I want is to mess your face up!" He started to advance towards me and that's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

 **{Nick Fury POV}**

This should be interesting.

The alcohol was getting to Percy, he was having difficulty standing up straight.

"What kind of threat is that?" Yeah, he was drunk. Usually Percy tries to end confrontations peacefully.

"What did you just say?" The man was surprised; he probably wasn't expecting a comment back. Not an insulting one at that.

"You're not too bright, are you?" Percy took a step forward and got up in the guy's face.

The male's face turned bright red, you could see the anger.

"You might want to get out of my face before something bad happens to you." Despite the words the man was sweating, no doubt nervous.

Percy is six foot six compared to the guy's five foot eight. Plus, Percy is nothing but muscle. If he hugged the other guy drunk, Percy would probably break his back.

"Oh, really? Tell me, what'll happen." The look on Perseus' face even made me crap in my pants.

"I-I'll...," the man was scared, he felt threatened. Without warning, he hit Percy across the head with his glass.

That's when I had to step in.

Percy eliminated the guy, luckily, I had the strength to drag him away. I threw him in the car. Julia and the boys followed us.

"Where do you want to go sir?"

"Let's head back to the house," I told the driver.

"Yes sir." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What happened?" Julia looked confused.

"Percy got a little tipsy and then pulverized some random guy."

"He deserved it!" Normally Percy would feel bad.

I turned to him," He deserved a broken spine, a fractured foot, and a dislocated shoulder?"

Percy just stared at me. His eyes were glazed over. There were rips and tears in his clothes. He looked nothing like the Percy I knew.

He put his hands in his face and bent over a bit.

"You OK, Perce?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I just really need some orange juice."

We decided that everyone was to spend the night at my house.

"This is so cool! I've never stayed at a pirate's house before!" Apollo thinks I'm a pirate because of my eye patch. I don't know whether or not I should take offense to that.

"There are three guest rooms across from Julia's room. Each of you can pick one to sleep in for the night." I turned to Julia," You'll be sleeping in the room beside mine. I don't want you anywhere near them while you're sleeping. Who knows what they'll do."

She nodded her head," Good thinking."

Percy was already asleep on my living room couch, snoring loudly. After everyone headed off to bed I went to check on him. We was awake then, just staring at the ceiling.

"Do you see them?"

I didn't know what he was talking about," See what?"

"All of the flying cloud nymphs."

I followed his eyes up to the ceiling. All I could see was paint.

"What are nymphs?"

All of a sudden his head snapped towards me. "You don't know what nymphs are?"

I just shook my head.

He explained to me all of the different types of nymphs and that they somehow had something to do with Greek gods and mythology. He spoke very highly of this one god, Poseidon. It was almost like he knew him.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" If you ask me, Percy isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

He just laughed, "Because I'm one of them!"

Maybe the alcohol was getting to his head,"Yeah, right." I waved it off.

"I'm the son of Poseidon!"

I started to walk towards my room,"OK. Whatever you say."


	8. Goodnight?

**{Percy POV}**

"You look horrible."

"Yeah, I figured that out when I looked in the mirror." I was supposed to meeting up with Dad at Dionysus' bar on Olympus.

"Hey son." Dad and Uncle Zeus walked in.

"Hey guys. What is this, some kind of intervention?" I rarely ever see Zeus unless he needs something.

Zeus looked hurt," What? Why can't a good uncle see his nephew?" He put his arm around me.

I removed it," First off, you're not a good uncle."

"But I'm your favorite right?"

I shook my head,"No, Uncle Hades is." He and Aunt Persephone let me come over and pick oranges from their trees.

"OK, so the truth is that I need your help."

This has to be something major. Zeus' ego is so big he rarely asks anyone for help. Let alone a demigod.

"What is it?" I really didn't like where this was going.

"Someone is trying to infiltrate Olympus. We know that it's a mortal." Dad said, all serious like.

"Why don't you ask Jason to look into it?" Why do they always run to me for help? "He's more than capable of fixing the problem."

"Yeah but Athena thinks that the infiltrator is connected to something bigger. That means we need a bigger man."

"What about the mist? Most mortal shouldn't even know that Olympus exists. Unless their sight is clear." Even if their sight was clear who would be stupid enough to oppose the gods?

"So you're going to look into it?" Zeus made his eyes real big. I guess he was trying to look helpless. "Please?"

I shrugged," Sure."

"Great! I'll buy the both of you a drink!" Zeus pulled out his wallet.

"Noooooooo thank you! I will never touch another alcoholic beverage." Nick told me what happened the other day.

"OK, but it's your lost. What kind do you want Poseidon?"

"I'll take a Wave Crashing on the Beach." Dad said to Dionysus.

"And I'll take a Clap of Thunder," Zeus' words were already slurred as if he had already had a drink.

"Are those names of actual drinks?"

"Yeah. There's a drink named after you." Dad took a sip of his drink.

"Really?" I gotta say, I started to feel really good about myself.

Dionysus started mixing liquids of different colors together that ended up making a very vibrant blue.

He held it up," It's called Bad Ass Percy." The drink started to change into random colors.

All I could do was nod," Yeah, it definitely fits."

"Why don't you try it, Jackson? It is your drink, after all."

"I can't. I already made a promise to myself that I would never drink again no matter how awesome that drink sounds."

Zeus took it," Your lost."

 **{Nick Fury POV}**

I was in my office on the helicarrier doing what every super hero does. Absolutely nothing. It was so boring too.

I don't know why but I decided to look something up on the computer. I researched Greek mythology and found some very interesting things. Percy was right about everything he told me.

"Um, sir?" One of my secretaries had come in.

"Yes?"

She was blushing," If you want me come back later. I can."

That threw me off guard," Why?"

"You just seem really busy."

Out of nowhere I finally got it. "No! I'm not doing that!" Before she came in my thigh started itching and I scratched it but it wouldn't go away. I guess it didn't look very professional on her end.

"Really I'm not," I turned the laptop around so she could see.

She just covered her eyes, "No! I don't want to see it!"

"For heaven's sake! I'm just looking up Greek mythology!"

She finally opened her eyes, "Oh. My bad. Why are you looking that up?"

"Boredom," Who knew that being in charge of a humongous organization that interacts with superheroes and super villains was so boring. I was currently looking at a website dedicated to Athena.

"Wow, the Greeks really had an imagination to come up with all of these gods."

"You don't know?" Sarah was using the coffee machine in my office.

"Don't know what?"

"That the Greek gods are real."

I cleaned some wax out of my ears, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right."

"Gods are real."

"Greek gods are... real?" I really needed to start doing better background checks on the people I hire.

"Not just Greek gods, all gods."

Maybe someone was trying to play a joke here," How do you know?"

"I know because you're looking at my Mom."

I looked at the computer and then back at Sarah. "What does your Dad look like because you look nothing like her."

"That's only because she's a white marble statute in that picture. I'll show you another one of her."

"Oh, now I see the resemblance." I said after viewing a more recent photo of Athena.

"Since you're the director of S.H.I.E.L.D I assumed that you would know about the gods."

 **{Percy POV}**

"Are you guys sure this is where Athena lives?" I asked the guys to show me where she lived so I could give her the info I found out about the infiltrator.

"You'll see the male dolls when you get to the front door." Apollo sounded really spooked out.

I got out the car, "Ooooookkkkk."

Sadly, he was right. You could see them from a mile away. Male versions of Barbie dolls being hanged from the roof, stabbed through the heart with sewing needles, or ripped apart with stuffing everywhere.

Yep, this is Athena's palace.

I knocked on the door. A few moments later I heard a cold, calculating voice, "Who is it?"

"Percy Jackson, Zeus told me to bring information about the infiltrator to you."

She opened the door and stepped aside," Come in."

I hesitated," If you don't mind, I would like to sit out here on your beautiful porch." Honestly, I was afraid that I would go in but never come back out.

"I have a feeling that you're afraid of me. Am I right, Jackson?"

"I don't know how to answer that." I could be honest and she turns me into ashes or I could lie and she turns me into ashes.

"Don't worry, Annabeth made me swear on the River Styx not to hurt you."

"Oh, OK." I slowly put one foot over the threshold just to test it out. When I didn't disintegrate I continued on.

 **{Apollo POV}**

Ares was shaking his head, "Athena has managed to scare away every single Greek god." She had closed the door after Percy walked in.

"What a brave mortal! He has entered the lion's den but Athena's so scary that she scared that God away too." Poor Percy.

"I think we should save him," Hermes said.

Ares and I looked at him, "What?"

"I think the three of us can take her."

"Maybe Apollo isn't the stupid one here, "Ares said.

"I told you!" I took an IQ test and it said 0. Ares tried to pass it off like I failed or something. What he didn't realize was that I am so smart I broke the test.

"But I think Hermes is right. Percy has been real good to us; the least we can do is save him."

Ares thought about it for a while, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I opened the car door, "C'mon you guys! Let's go save Percy!"

"Yeah," they both shouted. We tried to get out of the car but our bodies wouldn't let us. We couldn't conquer our fear.

After a few minutes of struggling we decided not to go and we found another way to show Percy our appreciation.

I picked my phone up, "Yes, I would like to plan a funeral."

 **{Percy POV}**

We were in her living room. I sat on the couch opposite of her.

"You might want to sit closer to me."

"Why?" My heart was beating fast.

"It's been scientifically proven that the closer the explainer is to the learner, the faster the learner learns."

"Yeah, OK." While grabbing my folder I awkwardly got up and sat down beside her.

"Well, I had gone downstairs to the first floor of the Empire State Building and checked the cameras in the camera room." I opened the folder and took out a few packaged CDs that held all of the footage from the last two months. "I highlighted the CDs with the infiltrator on them. I handed them to her.

"Who is it?"

"A woman named Sarah Cole." I knew this was going to be the most difficult part.

"My daughter?" Her face looked as though she was ready to argue.

"Yeah, she's the only person who's been in and out of Olympus consistently."

"Why?" She started to shake her head.

"She works for S.H.I.E.L.D . I assume you know what that is." Once I found out myself I was in shock. Zeus was right, something big is going on.

"Yes."

"The good thing is that. I know the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and I can get information on why they're doing this." That means that I'm going to have to sneak into organization and steal the info.

"OK, we'll have to wait and see."

"Thanks for your help, Jackson." Athena was escorting me out of her palace.

"It's not a big deal."

"I just want to apologize." First she let me sit on the same couch as her, then she thanks me, and now she's saying sorry. There's something seriously wrong with this picture.

"For what?"

"For being so scary." Is this a test?

"I don't know how to answer that."

"I guess that's to be expected. Well, goodnight Perseus."

"Goodnight," I said before she closed the door. "Goodnight?" Is what I asked after she closed the door.

I got in the car and put my seat belt on.

"PERCY! You're alive!"


	9. My Crew

**{Ares POV}**

"You suck so bad, it's not even funny," Hermes was attempting to talk to junk to me. He was trying to get in my head because I was murdering him in this video game.

"What kind of trash talk is that?" It was so bad that I had to take a quick glance at him.

"The effective kind," he took advantage of the moment and starting pressing a whole bunch of buttons on his controller. I tried to counter but it was no use.

I folded my arms over my chest and poked my lips out," You cheated."

He just shrugged," I'm the god of trickery. What do you expect?"

"I don't know... for to play by the rules?"

"He he, you're funny," He laughed and went back to the game.

"Hey guys, what game are you playing?" Jackson had just walked in with Apollo trailing after him.

"I don't know but it's the **BEST GAME EVER!** " Hermes and I jumped up with excitement.

"Really?" Jackson was looking at the screen, unconvinced.

"Yeah dude! You wanna play?" Hermes tried to hand him a controller but he refused.

"Do you guys know what you're playing?"

"Aside from it being the **BEST GAME EVER**! No."

"You guys are playing Pong. One of the oldest video games known to mankind. Compared to the video games now, that game is nothing."

Hermes and I were offended," How can you say that?"

Until he showed us one of the newer games.

" **OMG**! I can steal whatever I want," Hermes said.

"I can sleep with whoever I want," that was definitely a plus for me.

"I can do **YOGA**!" Naturally Apollo interests would be a little different.

I turned to Percy, "What's the name of this masterpiece?"

"GTA 5 or Grand Theft Auto 5."

"It's awesome!"

Percy laughed," Yeah but you guys have to take it to one of your rooms later, because I'm having some company over."

"Ooooo, Percy's having a lady friend over?"

"No, Julia is just bringing some of her friends over."

"Oh snap! More than one?" I don't think Percy knew what I was getting at.

He looked at me suspiciously," Yeah, more than one."

"I didn't know you were like that," Apollo and Hermes knew where this was going because they would randomly giggle. After a few minutes he finally understood.

"You're disgusting."

 **{Percy POV}**

"OK guys, Julia should be here in about ten minutes. You should probably take the game into another room." I probably shouldn't have let them take it at all. They've been playing for the past eight hours. Plus, GTA probably wasn't the best choice.

"OK." They unhooked the Xbox and started off towards their rooms. I noticed that their hands were still moving as if they were still playing the game.

I sighed," Yeah, I made a mistake."

Ding-dong. I went to answer the door," Coming."

"Hey," Julia greeted me.

"Hey, come on in."

Once inside I offered everyone a seat.

I'm not judging Julia's taste in friends, but some of these people I couldn't picture her hanging out with.

"Let me introduce everyone," she pointed to a very large African American who was wearing dark tinted glasses. "This is Sheldon. Obviously, he'll be handling anything that requires physical strength." My, what an intimidating name.

I reached out and he stood up so we could shake each other's hand. You could just look at this guy and he'd rip you apart. He nearly broke my hand.

"You go to the gym?" I asked.

A smile broke out across his face," No, the gym comes to **_me_**."

I decided to change the subject," Has anyone ever told you that you look like Dutch from Black Lagoon?"

"I hear that all the time."

Now Julia was pointing to a European woman with an eye patch over her left eye," This is Sasha Dominix. She's our break in and break out person."

I shook her hand, "Break in, break out?"

"You'll see in the chapters coming up," she spoke in a German accent. Going off of first impression, she's the type of person I would try to admit to a mental facility as soon as possible.

"Ok?" I meant for that to come out as a statement but it didn't work out.

"Last but not least, Candie. He's our tech guy." Julia gestured towards him.

I shook his hand, "Candie? Did your parents hate you or something?" I was just joking around but I noticed that he was wearing a shirt that was tied with a rubber band and it revealed half of his stomach. Plus, the shirt was in stereotypical feminine colors. He also had on a jean skirt. If you asked me, the outfit didn't match at all.

"No, my real name is Mark. They call me Candie for _other_ reasons." He had a very firm grip on my hand and took a step forward, too close for comfort. "You want to find out why?"

I shook my head, "No, not really."

Julia quickly stepped in between us, "OK... um, Percy you should tell us the plan."

I gave her a grateful look, "Yeah, let's do that."

"Thanks, Dad."

After going over the plan with the crew we decided that it would be best if we went ahead and got the operation over with. I called Dad to see if he was willing to watch the guys.

"Well, I have nothing better to do," he said as he walked in.

"Cool," I pulled my ski mask over my face," I should be back around 5 a.m. ."

"Why are you dressed like that?" He looked over our clothing.

"We have something to take care of."

"You have to take care of it with a gun?"

I checked it to make sure it had ammunition, "Yep."

"I feel like I should be telling you not to go or should be giving you some fatherly advice but... whatever. Have a good time!"


	10. Caught!

**{Percy POV}**

"Crap!" Julia abruptly stopped the van and did a U-turn.

"What is it?" We were close to the heli-carrier landing dock.

She shook her head,"I forgot to fill the van with gas."

Sheldon was in the passenger seat beside Julia,"I could get out and carry van."

"No thank you. That would definitely draw attention to us," I said. But it would be pretty awesome.

"There's a 7eleven up the road we can stop at." Julia looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"It's cool. I need to stretch my legs anyway." Actually, I needed to get as far away from Candie as possible. During the whole trip he's been rubbing my thigh. "Sheldon, do you mind switching seats with me when we turn back around?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Just kidding."

"We can't go to that gas station," Sasha said.

"Why not?"

"A domino will fall and the rest will follow."

Everyone fell silent, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

Julia shrugged,"Well, if we're going through with the operation tonight we'll have to go to 7eleven."

We pulled up into the parking lot.

"Do we want anything besides gas?" Julia asked.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"I'm going in. I have to use the restroom." I was wedged between Candie and Sasha. Candie was sleeping on my shoulder,drooling. Sasha let me out.

"I am glad to be out of that van," I said as Julia and I walked inside.

"Candie?"

"Yeah." I used some napkins from my pocket to wipe the drool off.

I followed the broken restrooms signs until I found the men's room. As expected, they were dirty as heck. Luckily, there was a urinal that looked pretty decent.

I had already whipped my junk out when two guys came in. I was too focused on aiming to even glance back. They took up the urinals on either side of me.

Sometimes it gets pretty awkward in the restroom when multiple guys are using the urinals, so it was naturally silent. But I didn't like the way the guy on my right was eyeing the guy on my left who started going through his pocket. Something was up.

I began to put my baggage away and the guy swung at me but I dodged him in the nick of time. The guy had some sort of taser thing and he almost hit my crotch.

"Hey, watch it. I plan on having kids some day."

Now, the guy on the right pulled out a knife from his jacket.

I started to slowly back up towards the exit, "Can't we just talk this out?" They paused and looked as if they were seriously considering my suggestion. Before they could answer I bolted for the door but I didn't get far before I was face to face with a gun. The person holding the gun had a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform on.

"Hello, Perseus." Nick appeared from behind the guard.

I tried to pretend like nothing was happening, "Hey, Nick. How are things going?"

"Not too bad but I have just one problem."

"What?"

"Why are you and Julia dressed as if you're going to rob a bank?"

Once he asked that I realized that I forgot to take my ski mask off. And being dressed in all black probably didn't help my case either.

I touched my face, "Why **am** I dressed as if I'm going to rob a bank?" Playing dumb usually worked.

"Perhaps it's because you were going to sneak into the helicarrier?"

I placed my hand over my heart," Nick! I would never do such a thing!"

"Really?"

I nodded, "Really."

He took a step closer, "You do realize that I wired Julia, don't you?"

"Actually, I didn't know that but thank you for telling me." On the outside I sounded calm but on the inside I was going crazy. Apollo crazy.

"Sheldon, Sasha, and Candie are-,"

I cut him off, "Spies." Its typical for your team members to actually be double agents in this scenario.

Nick walked behind me and handcuffed my hands behind my back. Then he pushed me forward.

"C'mon, you know the drill." Nick began to walk me to his car with a smug look on his face and all of his minions followed suit.

As we walked past the van I caught a glimpse of Sasha and Candie, who were now in the front of the car. Sheldon was outside, opening the back of the van. They wouldn't make eye contact with me. All I could do was shake my head.

"Hold on a sec. I have to scratch my nose," I stopped walking.

Nick sighed, "Fine, but be quick."

I just stood there like... 30 minutes waiting for him to catch on.

"You have to scratch it for me. Remember, you handcuffed me." I wiggled my hands behind my back as proof.

"Fine." He stepped in front of me and reached out.

"Can I say something?"

"What?" Nick asked in a harsh tone. I don't think he enjoyed scratching other people's noses.

"You're stupid."

He paused," Excuse me?"

"Actually, I still can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."

"What are you talking about, Jackson?"


	11. Juicy Boys

**{Athena POV}**

"Hey, sis."

I looked up from my book to find that Aphrodite was standing in my bedroom door way.

I sighed as I continued reading, "How did you get pass the traps?" I set traps to keep others out but she always gets pass them.

Aphrodite smiled, "I'll never tell! This is the only thing I can outsmart you at." Then she became annoyed," You're really enjoying that book. "

I gave a happy sigh this time. " Its called The Immortals. Its filled with theories about how there may be islands near Egypt ruled by an immortal family. "

She wasn't listening because she said," That sounds interesting." What she was really doing was looking for something to plunder in.

"What's this?" She began to reach for something underneath my bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go through my things?" I quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Aph looked at me then past me. "Athena!" Her eyes got big.

"What?" I followed her gaze and immediately froze.

Before she came I had slipped a magazine inside of my book. The problem was that the magazine was filled with inappropriate pictures of Percy and a picture of him in a thong was showing. The book must have moved whenever I was reaching out to Aphrodite.

"I-I-I ... ." I didn't know what to say. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't move. Aphrodite slipped out of my grip and picked up whatever she was reaching for earlier.

" _Juicy Boys_... **_Percy Jackson Edition_**!" She grabbed the other magazine out of the book. " Juicy Boys Percy Jackson Edition... **_Bigger & Longer_**!" She flipped through each of them," Athena! These are all pictures of Jackson! "

"Aphrodite!" I decided to play it off like they were hers. "I'm so disappointed in you! Why would you bring these to my palace?"

She began to shake her head," Oh no! That's not going to work!" Aph looked at the magazines again," But they can be mine." She rolled them up and put them in her purse.

"You know what? Just leave and never come back."

Aphrodite started tapping her head, "I've been getting a reading from you."

"What?"

"Ever since Annabeth and Percy split I've been getting a reading from you. I wasn't sure though because of the fact that it was coming from you. Most of the time I was getting a crush reading but the other day it was pure lust. Was that the day Percy visited?"

"What?"

"This is perfect! I have been wanting to start some romantic drama but I didn't know who I wanted to be in it. I have to go home and work some magic!" Aphrodite turned around and started for the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" I picked up the nearest thing and threw it at her. That thing was The Immortals which had over 10,000 pages and weighed a deadly amount. It collided with her head and was accompanied by a satisfying crack. She fell to the floor. I took the magazines out of her purse. Then I had to get rid of her.


	12. On The Road Again

**{Percy POV}**

"Sorry, Julia." I felt really bad about what we had to do.

"For what?"

"For having Sheldon beat the crap out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents... and your dad."

She just waved it off,"It's OK."

"Julia...," I was shocked at how well she was taking this. "Sheldon picked up the van and swung it at your _**dad.**_ You know, half of the reason why you're here and the person who took care of you for 18 years of your life. I'm pretty sure I heard some bones break."

"He'll be fine." Julia walked over to Fury, who was still on the ground, and threw him over her shoulder. Nick flopped like a rag doll. "Can someone open the back of the van for me?"

I opened it.

"Thank you." Julia proceeded to put him in the van. She carelessly threw him in and caused Fury to hit his head on the side of the van. She looked back," So, you guys ready to go?"

 **{Nick Fury POV}**

I woke in a dark place. I could tell that I was in a car by the soft hum the vehicle was making.

"Man, my entire body hurts." It was a struggle just to sit up.

I hit a button on my watch which caused it to emit a light. I was surprised to see that I was in a S.H.I.E.L.D. van. I looked at the registration number on the right wall and was even more shocked.

"This is Julia's van!" I began to wonder if we were both kidnapped. I continued to shine my light to see if she was there too, but she wasn't. What I did find was a stack of magazines, though.

"I shouldn't have looked at these." They had the title Juicy Boys and just contained oily, barely clothed guys. Why would this be in Julia's van?

"It doesn't matter, I have to contact Jax."

 **{Percy POV}**

We were back on the road towards the heli-carrier. I was in the front seat beside Julia, feeling sorry for Fury.

"I still don't see how you're so calm about us attacking your father and his S.H.I.E.L.D. agents," I said to Julia.

She just shrugged,"I thought it was funny, especially when Sheldon sent the agents flying with the van. Ha! They looked Team Rocket blasting off again!" She began to laugh.

"What does your mom look like, Julia?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Why?" She looked at me for a second.

"I was just wondering. I've never seen your mom and you don't really talk about her."

"Well... I'm not sure. I don't really know much about her." She placed her left hand over her chest. Her usual soft smile changed into a sad one.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make things weird."

"Its fine." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. It had a silver chain and a green diamond linked to it. "All I know is that the day I was born, mom gave me this necklace and took off."

"Have you asked Nick about her?"

"Of course but he said that mom didn't want me to know anything about her."

"Don't not worry," Sasha spoke up. "A true lioness never forgets her cub."

Julia started,"Uh... ."

"I think she's trying to comfort you," I whispered to her.

"Oh! Thank you very much, Sasha."

Sasha nodded her head," You're welcome."

"Why is Sheldon and Candie so quiet?" I turned around in my seat just to see something I kind of saw coming.


	13. We Finally Arrive!

**{Percy POV}**

I just stared for a bit, "Uh…"

"What's wrong?" Julia asked. She began to look at the rear view mirror to find out what was going on. She looked for a few moments as if she didn't understand what was going on and then everything suddenly snapped into place. "Oh my."

"Oh, they've been at it since we left the gas station," Sasha said.

Sheldon and Candie were making out. You see, that's the part I was expecting. Its just a cliché. The problem was that it was escalating… very quickly.

They started taking one another's shirt off and then one another's pants.

Julia's eyes widened, "Are they really going to -?"

"No!" I covered my virgin eyes. "Somebody make them stop!"

While I was breaking down Julia was laughing her butt off.

The moans from the two men became louder and heavier.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" It was driving me crazy.

It just made Julia laugh harder.

 **{Nick Fury POV}**

Loud, yet muffled, noise was coming from the front of the vehicle.

"It sounds like a mixture of horror, laughter, and pleasure. That's a weird mix."

I hit another button on my watch in order to contact Jax. A white hologram of him showed up on the top of my watch.

"What is it Nick?" Jax sounded irritated as usual.

"I just wanted to tell you that Percy Jackson is on his way to the helicarrier and that he has backup."

For the first time ever Jax sounded happy, "I assume they're after Athena's daughter?"

"More than likely."

"Excellent! We'll talk later." He hung up.

 **{Percy POV}**

Sasha finally stopped Candie and Sheldon from having too much fun. She had to press their pressure points and make them go to sleep.

"Thank the gods that's over," I sighed with relief.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you said that you're scared of se-" Julia started.

"Please, don't say the word. Besides, I'm not scared of it."

At least I don't think I am.

"I'm just…" I couldn't find the right word.

Julia offered some help, "Scared?"

I gave in, "For lack of a better word, yes, I am scared. I don't know why but it repulses me."

I put my head in my hands, "Uh, when are we going to get to the helicarrier?"

"I agree," Sasha said. "Its taking way too many chapters." There goes Sasha with her crazy talk.

Julia stopped the car, "We're here."

"Really?" I was so caught up in what was happening in the backseat that I wasn't really aware of where we were.

"Yep. Can you wake those two up?"

"The cameras are down," Candie was using a little computer to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.'s surveillance.

I checked my gun one last time, "OK. Let's go."

We all got out of the van and made our way to the closet entry point to get inside the helicarrier.

Sasha pulled up her eye patch to examine the inner workings of the door. Underneath her patch was a red robotic eye. It moved around quickly as it scanned.

"Hmm, this is a very advanced setup. There's only one thing we can do. Give me some room."

We all backed up.

She gave a heavy sigh and then kicked the door down.

"Sasha!" We all whispered-yelled.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to pick the lock or something. Now, they'll definitely know that we're here!" I said.

She just waved it off, "It doesn't matter. We're going to get caught anyways."

All of a sudden the inside of the helicarrier went red and its siren began to go off.

Julia took off inside, "C'mon! Let's grab Cole and get out of here!"

We readied our weapons and ran after her.


	14. I'm Your Mother!

**{Percy POV}**

It didn't take long for hundreds of agents to start attacking us. Unfortunately, most of them were heavily armored and had weapons.

I was just glad the Avengers were still on vacation. I don't think the five of us would be able to handle the Hulk.

After what seemed to be hours of fighting, we finally got to where they were holding Sarah Cole.

"You feel like kicking this door down, Sasha?" Candie said with an attitude.

Then Sheldon stepped up, "I got it."

He rammed into the door and we all ran inside.

On the Cole was on the other side of the room sitting at a table. There was also a cloaked figure sitting beside her.

The figure stood and began to walk towards us. We instinctively point our guns at him.

It didn't seem to faze him / her though.

"Julia. You've grown so much," a deep voice emitted from underneath the cloak.

"Uh… do I know you?" She asked.

"You don't know me but I know you." He pulled his hood down to reveal his face.

"I am your-," he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Father!" Candie yelled.

"No, I'm her-."

"Brother!"

"No, I'm her-."

"Mother?!"

"No!"

Julia did have a lot in common with this man. They both had the same brown skin, vibrant green eyes, and black hair. Not to mention that they also shared the same birthmark just above their lips.

The man reached inside his shirt and pulled out a necklace that was identical to Julia's.

"I'm your uncle."

Julia slowly lowered her weapon, "My uncle? My dad doesn't have any siblings."

"I traveled here from our home country to exact revenge upon the Greek Gods. Your mother asked me to bring you back once I had dealt with them."

I spoke up, "What did the gods do to you?"

He became upset, "My people existed eons before the Greek titans and gods came into existence. We were nice enough to share our power and domain with them with but they became greedy. They stripped us of our divine power until all we had was our immortality. They threatened to take even that away if we didn't leave 'their' domain. Ever since then we've been planning our revenge."

That makes sense. I've always just assumed that Julia was able to see through the mist but if she's related to this Jax guy then it wasn't because she was clear sighted.

"What's your plan?"

"You'll find out soon." He turned to Julia. "Come with me, Julia."

She re-focused her weapon back on him, "I'd rather stay here. Your story isn't making any sense to me."

"You're right. It doesn't make any sense." An unfamiliar voice came from behind us.

It was a woman who looked liked the slightly older version of Julia and she also had a green necklace.

While smiling she walked up to Julia and… gave her a hug? The woman was squeezing her so tight that it could've been mistaken as a grappling move.

"Oh, Julia! It's been so long since I've seen you!" She started giving Julia kisses on the cheek.

"Um, who are you?" She asked while trying to wiggle out of the death grip.

"I'm your mother! How do you not know who I am?" She was offended at first until she thought about it. "You know what, never mind. I wiped your father's memory before leaving."

"I'm _**so**_ confused." Julia grabbed her head.

"So are we," I said. Candie and Sheldon nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll explain all that later. First, I got to get your uncle back to Kemet. He ran off after getting his wisdom teeth taken out."

I was really hoping that we didn't waste all of our time. "Wait, he's saying that he has to get revenge on the Greek gods because of what they did to you. Is he serious?"

She began to walk towards Jax, "Nope, he still has the numbing gas in his system."

"Sister, we must defeat the gods!"

"Yes, I know Jax." She said in a sweet, calm voice. Then out of nowhere she gave him a flying dragon kick to the face. He fell backwards with a loud thud.

We all shot surprised looks at her.

"Sorry, it's the only way to get him to come with me."

After picking Jax up, "I know that I have a lot of explaining to do. How about I send him back home and I'll buy everyone dinner."


	15. My Favorite Uncle

**{Percy POV}**

"Dad, you will you stop flirting with ! Gods, you're so embarrassing." Nick and Julia were sitting right beside her.

Being that every restaurant was closed at that time of night Julia's mom just cooked dinner at my house. Everyone just came, even Sarah Cole.

"I'm sorry, son." He put his head down in shame.

"Percy, can I get my booster seat?" Apollo asked.

"You're a big boy now. You don't need a booster seat."

"So… that's a yes?"

"Just get the seat, Apollo."

Mrs. Fury said, "It seems as though you really have your hands full."

"This isn't the worse of it. Usually Ares and Hermes give me trouble too but now I can bribe them by taking their videogames away."

They were on the couch, silently eating their food.

"Aw, I wish I could have been here for Julia's terrible twos. Right after I had her my mother stepped down from the throne. I had to become the new ruler of Kemet. She's always had terrible timing. I wiped Nick's memory and left."

"Why didn't you take me with you, Mom?"

"I was but your father didn't want to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. So, this is basically all his fault."

"Dad!"

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry but I don't remember a thing."

"I'm just joking. It's not entirely his fault. The first few years of ruler ship is busy in Kemet. Even if you would've come I wouldn't have been able to spend much time with you. I just thought that you would have turned out better if you stayed here with your father."

She smiled lovingly, "And from what I can see, I was completely wrong."

We all stopped and just stared at her.

"C'mon guys. I'm just joking."

"Why am I able to see through the mist?"

"That's because you're an immortal. Well, half immortal anyways. We're kind of like the cheaper, yet more effective off brand versions of gods."

Dad looked hurt by what said.

Once everything was explained we spent the rest of the night laughing, telling stories, and enjoying one another's company. No one enjoyed Apollo's company, though. He kept trying to force feed everyone peanut butter.

 **{Athena POV}**

"Basically, it was all some big misunderstanding. Olympus is not in any kind of danger."

Jackson came to the throne room to tell us about the operation.

I spoke up, "So, you met my daughter?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool."

"You're not interested in her, are you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Why was I so relieved? "No reason."

Aphrodite came in through the doors behind Percy. She was rubbing her head until she saw Percy. She seemed to feel better all of a sudden.

"Well, if it isn't . How have you been doing?"

You could see him. "Uh… great. Thanks for asking."

"You know, you never took me up on my offer." She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to where their chests were touching. I would have said something but I wasn't sure if she remembered what had happened the night before. If she did, I didn't want to accidently jog her memory.

He backed up, "I couldn't possibly accept."

"Why? It automatically comes with the award."

"It's mainly because you're married."

"Hephaestus and I may still be married by divine law but we've been separated for a very long time now."

"Yeah, well, we're pretty good friends. He comes over a lot and cries over you so. Pals before gals."

Aphrodite opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Hades, who also happened to be in at the time.

"Nephew! Do you want to go pick some oranges at my place?"

Percy's eyes lit up, "Do I? Of course, I do!"

Hades hopped off his throne, "Let's go then."

"That's why you're my favorite uncle."

Zeus called out behind them while they were leaving. "Percy, whenever you get home tell the boys that they're allowed back on Olympus."

"Really?"

He nodded his head, "Really."

"Thanks." They continued to walk out the doors.

"Uh, Perseus. Don't you have anything to say?" Zeus had an expectant look on his face.

Without looking back he said, "Hades is still my favorite."

"Darn! Why can't I get anyone to like me? My own wife hates me."

"Well, you've been cheating on her since the day of your honeymoon," I said.

"That's true."

Aphrodite had her eyes folded across her chest and was glaring at the doors.

"No one rejects, Aphrodite. I _**will**_ have you some day, Percy. But until then I guess I can enjoy your Juicy Boys magazines."


	16. Goodbye Kiss

**{Percy POV}**

"But I don't want to leave, gummy bear Percy."

"I really don't care, Apollo." I was so happy to be packing Apollo's stuff up but I felt dirty having to pack several inflatable dolls and multiple cases of peanut butter.

"Really, Jackson. I had fun here and I would really like to stay," Ares said.

Hermes concurred, "Me too. Can we stay, please?"

I knew how to take care of them.

"I already packed the videogames in your bags." Their attitudes changed instantly.

"Well, thanks for letting us stay Jackson." Ares picked up his luggage and began to move towards the waiting taxi.

"Yeah, you should come visit us sometimes." Hermes followed him.

Two down, one to go. I looked back at Apollo.

"You're not getting rid of me, girlfriend."

"Oh, really?" I picked up one of his dolls, his eyes got big.

"What are you doing?"

I held a pair of scissors to the doll and slowly began to press the point into it.

"Sasha!"

"Her—I mean its name is Sasha?"

"How dare you call her an it! Let her go!"

Did dude is a real piece of work. "As long as you promise to leave. If you try to come back without permission. I will find her… and I will kill her."

"Ok, I'll leave." I released Sasha and gave her to Apollo. He picked up his stuff and headed to the taxi.

I decided not to be rude and to properly see them off.

Once they were in the car I told the driver to take them straight to the Empire State Building.

"Wait! Let me get a goodbye kiss from Percy." Apollo began to unbuckle himself.

"Drive, drive, drive!" I yelled quickly. The driver shot forward and the car disappeared in no time.

I really hope those guys don't try to Iris Message me.


End file.
